The darkness of love
by Raditzash
Summary: What if goku has a lover before coming to earth and forgetting. what if she work for freiza and had a kind haeart but was destend for evil. boku x ooc vegeta x ooc freiza x ooc rape angst robin x ooc ps just friendship
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry but I'm discontinuing but anyone can continue it. I will however I am starting a new story its about my ooc kiki if you wanted to know her story. It will be dramatic and you will coose who she ends up with (p.s anyone from the z gang and no not master roshi or you can pair her up with my other oocs well good bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back school has been hard this year. Well this is the new story I wrote this chapter during 2 names in this chapter are not developed and if you can name them and give me two good ones you'll be given a shout out, a one shot about what ever you want and if the names are good a full story. Now on with the story**.**

**Prologue**

**In the beginning the vica were peaceful until their enemies the forgiven. They killed the queen leaving the king to morn. In the end they kidnapped the new born prince. The queen's last words were "please avenge our people."**

It's short I'm sorry but I was busy


	3. Chapter 3

"king vegeta we were informed that a sayain female has been born," the guard stated. "so what it's not like she's worthy of my son," king vegeta replied looking at his four year old son. "sir she is of first class," the guard despritly stated. "Leave before I loos my patience !" the king exclaimed as the guard fled the room.**4 years** **later.** "papa where are we going?" questioned an ecstatic girl to her father. "Kiki we're going to the third call yards there I will talk to Bardock and you can play with the children ok," her father said. "but father what if they don't like me ?" Kiki questioned. That question was left unanswered as they the gates. In the gate they saw a man and a boy. "Kiki this is kakarot," her father said pointing to just turned his head and crossed his arms not even glancing at Kiki. "kakarot be nice," Bardock said smacking kakarot on the head. "ow ok fine," kakarot blushed as he saw who his playmate was. Kakarot then guided Kiki by the hand to the group of kids. The group consisted of Broly, Turles,sand Raditz. "hey guys we have a new friend," kakorot stated. "wow look kakarot has a girlfriend," teased turles as Kiki blushed at the statment "what!" she exclaimed. "she's not my girlfriend I barely know her," kakarot protested. "fine then how about a game of truth or dare," turles slyly said."fine I choose dare,"Kakorot replied. "I dare youtot kiss her," turles replied. Kakaort's entire face went tomato red at the statment as he looked at the equally red face of Kiki.

**Oh cliffhanger but for those who are wondering the prologue is very important in the story it will explain a lot later** **on so I hoped you paid attention.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a chapter you probably didn't want but your getting it anyways.**

"sorry," Kakarot said as he pulled Kiki close pulling their lips together. Kiki's shocked expression didn't last as she leaned in deepening the kiss. The group cheered them on all except for Broly who had an expressionless face. The kiss lasted 5 minutes before they parted for air. Both of their faces flushed with pink with half lidded eyes. "wow you really did it,"Turles said amazed. "you've got guts little brother" Raditz said amused. While Broly kept staring at Kiki with the same expression. After the game Kakarot pulled Kiki away to a nearby ally way. "why did you take me here?" Kiki questioned before Kakarot covered her mouth with his hand. "shh...I just want to talk about the kiss," Kakarot calmly said. "Kakarot it was just lip contact nothing big," Kiki replied. Kakarot then pushed Kiki into the nearby wall kissing her. They both pulled apart both of them panting. "will you be my mate?"Kakarot asked. "but we're to young," Kiki breathlessly said. "we can wait,"Kakarot whispered into Kiki's ear. "Kiki it's time to go," her father said. "coming father!"Kiki exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her father. As they left Kiki looked back at Kakarot before walking away. **2 years later. **Kiki was visiting her soon-to-be-mate again over the months their relationship blossomed they both waited for the day they could mate. She would also visit Bardock when he wasn't busy over the past years he became a second father to her. Today was the day she would e tested for her strength and knowledge with other kids her age. The contest was to be judged by the king and observed by Freiza and Cooler. She walked in and lined up every child was okay until she came up and became the strongest in her group. Cooler and Freiza looked very pleased. She was the strongest until the crowned prince walked. He was the one who really caught the eye of Freiza not so much Cooler. He was strong but he saw potential in the girl. The next test was language fluency to see how many languages you knew. Kakarot met up with Kiki in the hallway. how'd you do?" Kiki asked. "um I'm being sent away next year for being to weak,"Kakarot stated. "what really," Kiki sadly said. "Kiki Cooler wishes to have a word with you,"one guard stated. "bye see you later,"Kiki says giving Kakarot a kiss on the cheek before following the guard into another hallway. Kiki stopped in front of a cold metal door. It opened automatically and she walked into find Cooler in machine with 2 guards at his sides. Cooler slowly turned around to face Kiki. Kiki knew this was the point of no return.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to tell you now that every chapter is only the front and back of one page when I write it that's why they're so short.**

"you wanted to see me sir," kiki timidly said. " yes I would like you to be one of my solders," cooler stated, "I'll give you a little time to think about you may go."Kiki then walked back to kakarot with a scared expression. "what's wrong,"kakarot said with concerned. "I'm going to work for cooler," Kiki said. Kiki was called so she could not hear what kakarot said as she rushed to the line. She sat in front of her opponent. One by one they fell as kiki was clearly smarter then they were. She watched in terror as her next opponent was shown. It was the crowned prince of vegeta. She moved into the room nervously the prince was said to have been taught many languages many she did not even know of. She was waiting for him to slip up but it seemed almost impossible until one sentence was uttered and the prince didn't seem to know it. Kiki di know it though. After that everyone congratulated her and the prince walked up to her. Kakarot walked in front of her defensively. "I wish to speak to her third class scum," vegeta said bitterly. I walked beside him into a private room. We walked inside and the prince began to speak. " you know I saw you in the strength contest and I was impressed I would be so honored if you would become my mate," he said. "I'm sorry my ouji but I already have a mate," I replied. "yes that third call weakling you don't deserve him you know you deserve better I can give you whatever your heart desires," The prince continued I let the room suddenly something that I probably would regret yet I didn't see him chase me.

**1 year later **

bardock left for a mission. My mother woke me up early and took me to the space pod deck and put me in one. The last thing I saw before hyper sleep was activated was planet vegeta exploding. I dreamed of the last kind words kakarot told me before he was ship to earth **"kiki after I am done with the earth I will come back ans stay by your side forever,"**When we arrived I found we were on earth I was excited to see kakarot but my mother told me not yet. We trained on a local beach ans things were peaceful until that tragic day. Cooler ambushed us we should of seen it coming we taught ourselves how to sense energy after all but we were to brother quickly grabbed me I saw my parents get obliterated. I was consumed in rage, my hair turned golden. My brother was shock but tried to calm me down. It took awhile until the words sunk into subconscious.

**9 months later **

Me and my brother started to train in an deserted field over the months and nothing happened we believed they were gone boy if we only knew.

**another chapter wow I really have no idea why I've been working harder on my other fic. Maybe I just want to finish it so I can work harder on this one. P.S that first chapter is not useless it will be explained better later but it's important.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cooler blasted her brother right next to her. She tried to fight the tears as she ran her hair gold and she was surrounded by electricity. When she stopped all the people walked by looking at like she was a freak. One man walked walked up to her and when he saw her tail he smirked. He roughly grabed her by the tail forcing her out of ssj2. She was thrown in a cage where other would hurt or tease her. If she didn't let them she would be whipped and starved until she complyed. Nice people would try to feed her but they were kicked out and th food was taken away. One night the cage was being taken onto a ship she as put in a bigger cell. **9weeks later.** Kiki hasn't been fed any thing her tail nailed to the wall being bloody and broken from the beatings her pride refusing her to cut it off. Guards would come up and tease her with food. She was forced to get up and crawl for it. She had finally broken. Being only about 12 years old. "who do you serve?" the guard asked this question but her answer always was the vegeta royal family. "I serve...the cold family,"she replied to the others delight.

**This chapter was short but I am kinda tired. Well today is my friends birthday. Happy b day from raditzash and Kiki she wishes you the best birthday Olivia Roberts. Later she'll leave with vegeta's son vegeta jr. Not the same one. Well peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**warning this chapter contains rape and if you seen my other fanfis it might not be as grafic as other scenes like this.**

"sir she has complied," a guard said to a pleased cooler. "good I want her here uniformed and ready," cooler replied. The guard nodded then bowed respectfully before exciting. In the cell lay a bruised and bloody kiki. "bring her to the medical wing," ordered the guard to the others. They complied as they dragged her and threw her into the regeneration tank. The machine turned on with several beeps and filled with the thick green liquid. It took several hours for the it to heal all her wounds ,but when it did she was she was immediately sent to the armory and fitted. Once the armor was on she was sent to cooler who did not face her. She was forced to bow to him as he spoke. "You will be sent to Frieza for your training and early missions now dismiss," cooler said giving her no time to react before she was forced out.

Kiki was put in a pod and sent off to frieza where she was greeted with solders. She walked to frieza's with the guidance of them. This time she bowed not wanting the same treatment here. "oh just what I need another monkey and a pretty one too," frieza mocked "you may go now I wish to speak privately." Kiki swallowed hard as they left not daring to look up. Frieza walked down and gazed upon kiki circling around her. "nice, now rise," Frieza commanded. Kiki obeyed though she was frightened she was clueless of what would happen. Frieza's tail coiled up her leg and forcefully coiled with her's. Frieza tripped kiki using his tail and the element of surprise. Once on the ground kiki stared up as frieza ripped her spandex off. He towered over her and entered her at a painful speed. Kiki dared not move even with the pain she was experiencing or even with the legendary power he had not yet trained. She layed there in tears as frieza took what she had hoped would have been kakarot's. After that quick release frieza stood up and walked to his throne again. "clean your self up monkey and go to the training hall," frieza coldly said leaving kiki to sulk. Kiki again did what she was told and when she arrived to the training hall he saw the man who tried to separate them before Vegeta no Ouji

**This is a short chapter deal with it. well the only reason is because I write chapters in one sitting every time and when I get board I stop and that's the chapter. well I kinda don't see why you hate this fan fiction so much could you please explain. This once I won't get pissed and lash out. k see you all later.**


End file.
